Obsessed
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: A women obsessed is a dangerous thing. But a women obsessed with Freddy Krueger's daughter is a death wish


**Obsession**

 **HEY IT'S ME! HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE I KNOW IT'S NOT HE'S MY DADDY AND I WILL GET BACK TO THAT. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA I JUST HAD TO GET OUT.**

 **I DEDICATE THIS FF TO THE MAN WHO MADE ONE MY FAVOURITE ALL TIME CHARACTERS THE LEGEND THAT IS FREDDY KRUEGER TO LIFE AND IT'S LONG OVERDUE**

 **I DEDICATE THIS TO**

 **WES CRAVEN**

Maggie wakes up.

 _Fuck, where am I? Whys it so fucking dark?_

Maggie head hurts. she feels weak and dazed, slouched over,

Maggie's bruised eyes slowly opens her vision blurred but she can just about see light that seems to be coming through cracks but what she can tell it is dark outside..

Her eyes move around what she can gather she is in a room a very dark and dusty room with old furniture covered in dust sheets this whole place looks familiar and what it seems more light but this seem to be flickering a candle placed on a fireplace...

What she can see behind the candle a picture she recognises that picture it's picture she has kept hidden a picture she took when she was last in a particular place. A house she tried so hard to forget her childhood home when she was Kathryn Krueger and when she was last there.

When she was looking for Carlos and Spencer.

She was in the basement the secret room she found that picture of herself when she was younger sitting on her birth mother's knee as she sat on a swing and hanging onto the chains was him her father Fred Krueger all smiling all happy a perfect family.

Squinting her eyes the picture look different no longer her face on there when she was a little girl someone else's face cello taped over it. Over her face was head of what looked liked a five year old girl with dark red hair tied into pig tails her eyes were sapphire green.

Moving her head forward her eyes open wider...Just as she's about to cry out what she noticed the sound out of her mouth was muffled..There was _There's something on my face. What the—?My mouth is so dry. I swallow. Cough. I need water. My hands, I think they're tied._

 _Maggie tries to pry her hands apart which she now notices are behind her back. She pulls her arm against her back she feels wood pressed against her bare arms...As she goes to stand she now notices she can't as she looks down she can see they are tied against to pieces of the wood which is the chair she sat upon and tied up against._

 _How did I get here?  
I can't remember anything._

 _Okay, breathe. Breathe. You'll be okay. Calm down. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Pretend you're somewhere else..._

 _Maggie's scared, yet she feels tired. How's that possible?_ _ _How can I be terrified but at the same time want to sleep?__

Maggie tastes blood in her mouth.  
 _Oh God...I'm bleeding internally. Shit, I need a doctor. I'm fucking bleeding on the inside.  
I wonder how badly. And why. Why can't I remember anything?_

"Somebody's awake!"

Maggie turns her head. Who said that? Continues to look for the sound of that voice. Then she spots where it could have came from.

A woman stands over her..A beautiful woman her skin was pale her lips ruby red. She had long flowing silky dark red hair that went past her waist. She was skinny but also curvy.

The eyes is what twigged it for Maggie, she's the grown up version of the girl from the picture.

Blinking Maggie looked her up and down seems though she is wearing the same outfit as Maggie the same just above the knee black skirt,black high heels and white sleeveless blouse. The only minus thing that Maggie is no longer wearing is a very stylish leather suit style jacket which she instantly recognised as hers.

Maggie knew this woman she works at the shelter. It was Laura. She started not that long ago, training to be a counsellor she mainly did the filling photocopying and getting the coffee she would occasionally chaperone and observe counselling sessions. No one ever thought anything peculiar of her. She did her job and did what was asked of her.

No-one seemed to notice how it was mainly Maggie who she wanted to observed as she worked.

Laura moves closer to Maggie bends down a knife in her hand. Maggie eyes goes wide as Laura places the flat of the knife against her cheek Maggie flinches as she feels the coldness of it. "You really don't remember me do you Maggie?...I went to the same high-school as you I was in the same English class as you I idolised you. You were always the braininess the prettiest and most stylish,you even went with my high-school crush to the prom!"

Not that Maggie could talk right now but it twigged in her brain. Emilia Sue Emily for short she remembered her she was shy but had a look or rebellion about her she would wear clothes that were a bit too big for small curvy frame.

Other students would try to be friends with her but she would often turned her back or snap at them if they tried to talk to her she was like the Ally Sheedy character Allison from the film The Breakfast Cub. Maggie had no idea she felt this way about her considering they only had the one class together not like they even talked during recess.

Emily moves the knife around Maggie's face across her ear carefully not to leave a mark.

"What a stroke of luck I come across you again... Leaving a dry cleaners so confident and controlled. The sun catches your hair. So beautiful. I followed you to your apartment where you worked. It was just a mattered of paying for a fake ID and reserve...Emily starts to walk around Maggie pressing the knife against the back of Maggie's now long dark hair

"It was perfect I copied your apartment keys I found out what cosmetics you used...sniffs against her neck Perfume you wear!" Whispers in Maggie's ear "Reading your diary!"

Maggie turns her head wide eyed look of anger as she stares at Emily.

Emily steps away from Maggie smirking she opens her arms wide "Don't you recognise the place?.. You should Maggie..But that's not even your name is it? Kathryn!"

Maggie's chest starts to heave up and down..As Emily starts to recite things that she wrote in her diary. From memory

 _"I'm not Maggie my whole life is a lie I'm Kathryn Krueger my real parents were Loretta and Fred Krueger..I don't know how to deal with this!_

 _Talked with Doc thinks I need to try and deal with guilt I feel for the deaths of The John Doe,Spencer,Carlos and HIM. Doc thinks I should go back to my childhood home to help me deal with my past...I'm not ready to go back to Springwood._

 _I always seen him in my dreams and it's so real I so want to rush him and say I love him and I'm sorry._ _ _"__

Tears start to cloud Maggie's big brown eyes things start to flood back. How dare she read her diary and all her personal emotions.

"So it's just matter of sneaking up behind you knocking you out and using your car to drive us here. Driving us all the way back to your childhood home!"

Maggie tries to use her mouth to get the gag off her..

Emily strides up to Maggie "Looks like someone wants to talk!" Emily rips off Maggie's gag

So much Maggie wanted to say wanting to scream at her but the only thing she could say through a hoarse voice "What do you want?"

"Oh, Maggie, isn't it obvious what I want, huh? Points at the picture on the fireplace I wanna be you!"

Maggie blinks and shudders as she starts to feel something very familiar

"What, no witty come back? No confident "I'm the queen of the world" retort?"

Maggie shakes her head "Laura I mean Emily ple...!"

Emily interrupts and places the gag back over Maggie's mouth. "No, you're wrong, Emily's gone forever. She's a loser and you're a winner. And now I'm gonna be a winner too. As soon as I take care of you.

She puts on a dark brown wig. I have to be you. Oh, I love wearing your clothes, your things. Makes me wanna be you even more. Beautiful, successful, loved by men. That guy you met least night ? Oh, please. He's not good enough for us. Uh-uh, no, no, I can do better."

Gripping onto the knife.

"Without you around. I'll make this look like the perfect suicide poor little girl lost just wanting to be with her real family again"

As Emily strides back over to Maggie knife held high As Maggie looks like she's trying to scream.

Emily suddenly stops " Now I just have one last question. Last night when I was in your room while you were sleeping I was ready to kill you them but all of a sudden the knife was knocked out of my hand you woke up I was running away from you, how the hell did you throw me through that door, huh?

Just as Emily is about to rip the gag off Maggie's mouth again to let her answer. A gravely voice from behind startles her makes her turn around

"Like this!"

With that Emily was struck across the face with a very hard piece of cold metal and sends flying across the room smashing into shelves.

Maggie jerked her head back with a muffled gasp. She wasn't able to move very far, what with her being tied to a chair. A soft glow illuminated flickered from the candle, revealing him clearly to her. There was no doubt that it was him.

Her father The dream demon the legend Freddy Krueger stood his burned, disfigured face, red-and-green striped sweater, brown fedora, black pants combat boots and his metal-clawed brown leather glove on his right hand.

Freddy looks at his daughter tied to the chair helpless. Freddy with a cruel smile on his faces starts to wiggle his claw makes his way towards her. " Payback time...!"

Maggie tries and tilts her head backwards her eyes wide open with fear shaking her head as she tries to scream.

"AAAHHHHH...!" It's the scream coming from Emily that caught Freddy's attention stopping him. Who's since recovered from being flung across the room the sight of Freddy Krueger snapped her into some sort of reality.

Sniggering Freddy presses his lips against Maggie's forehead "Excuse me I have a job to do!"

 _He saunters up to Emily who is still trying to work on the boarded up windows to try and find a escape route._ Krueger waves his knives and wiggles his tongue.

Maggie continues to try free herself from the chair as she struggles and squirms she tries and muffles out "N..T.P!" Freddy turns his attention back to Maggie "Now Princess don't be jealous I'll get back too you...Wiggling his glove I just got to teach this Bitch no-one messes with my little girl!"

"Play time is over, bitch.!"

With that being said Freddy continues to walk towards Emily who has now turned around holding her arms up screaming trying to protect herself as Freddy raises his claw and brings it down "NOOOOOO!"

That was the last thing Maggie heard as she closes her eyes to block out the sight. If the sound was anything to go by it was good thing she didn't open her eyes. As she heard bones cracking knives swinging out skin tearing Emily screaming in pain and terror. Emily's body hitting the floor. Freddy pulls his blades out of Emily. The Girl's body hits the floor for the last time.

Freddy turns back to his little princess. Who's eyes are now closed tightly shut. Walking up to her he kneels down as he removes her gag.

Maggie opens her eyes as she seen the carnage her father has done to Emily. Emily's long silky red hair ripped from her scalp,he poked out her green sapphire eyes and tore away her beautiful red ruby lips.

Maggie had gone a deadly pale as she tried to hold back the bile that was now forming in her throat..."How's my little pumpkin?" Maggie's looks at Freddy tried to answer but her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her neck slumps forward as she passes out.

Maggie's eyes start to flutter open as she finds herself laid on the sofa on the dust sheet her leather jacket that Emily stole was now covering her. She goes to sit up and see the once blood splattered room and the corpse of Emily was now all gone..But where was he? Where was her father? Is he letting go? Looking around no sign of him.

She puts on her leather jacket and places her hands in her pockets she pulls out the picture that was on the fireplace. Emily's face no longer there now it was just her as a little girl with dark blond hair and brown eyes her birth mother and father back to how it originally was. Smiling she puts it back in her pocket as she goes to stand hobbling as makes her way to the red front door.

Opening it she squints her eyes as she gets use to the daylight. Placing her hand inside her other pocket she takes out her car keys. Smiling she sees her car parked outside. He really is letting her go. She can't believe it.

Maggie goes to take a step outside. But not for long Freddy grabs Maggie by the neck.

"It's past your bedtime, young lady!" And he starts to DRAG her, kicking and screaming, her body scraping across the floor back inside the house as the door slowly closes.

THE END

 **That's it! That was my one shot I'm no Darkness Takes Over or LetmebeyourJuliet. But I always try my best and I had fun writing this so please feel free to read and review and again nothing about grammar or spelling lol. I will get back to He's My Daddy but read some better ones like Darkness Takes over she got some crackers. Again Happy New Year love,health and happiness to you all x**


End file.
